The Templar and the Mage
by SammyGal123
Summary: What if the Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter only pretended to hate each other? What if it was a facade? What is brewing beneath the tension they exude? Reviews are most welcome. PLEASE NOTE - This story is on hold for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

**Acknowledgements  
**

****All names and locations remain the property of BIOWARE.**  
**

**Prologue**

"Amelia! Amelia!" a young woman not much older than twenty years called as she forced her way through the crowd of templars. Her normally neat blonde hair was dishevelled and her blue eyes were wild with fear. The crowd tried to hold her back, but she was firm in her resolve and with the strength of a Mabari hound, she shoved her way through.

"No...Amelia," she whispered when she saw the lifeless body of her sixteen year old sister. There was no sign of the demon that possessed her, turning her into an abomination. The same abomination that killed her parents, save for her sister, Meredith and the same abomination that killed at least seventy people in a matter of a few days.

Meredith cradled her sister and she started weeping. She knew it was not Amelia's fault the gift of magic flowed through her veins. She knew it was not Amelia's fault for being exceptionally vulnerable to the creatures of the Fade and Meredith briefly wondered if her parents were right in not sending her to the Circle because they knew she would be vulnerable to their tests and they knew she would not survive, but as for Meredith she cursed the day her sister first showed signs of magical talent.

Meredith gazed at the darkening night sky and she hardened her heart and she promised she would never allow another mage to become an abomination...She would rather kill them first, before that happened...

**Chapter 01**

"Do you solemnly swear to remain loyal to the Templar Order?" Knight-Commander Guylian asked Meredith.

It was five years since her sister's death and Meredith was being knighted. She was feeling anxious about the ceremony because the person she most wanted to see had chosen not to attend.

Shortly after her sister's death, she joined the Templar Order of Kirkwall and much to the surprise of the Knight-Commander, she showed great promise. He always thought she would amount to nothing, but she was determined to prove him otherwise and she rose quickly through the ranks.

Meredith cast her eyes around the hall and for a brief moment, she glimpsed, or so she thought, the kind face of First Enchanter Orsino. She always admired him and now she was beginning to question the way he made her feel every time he looked at her or if their hands touched briefly. She sighed sadly and she turned her attention back to the Knight-Commander who was watching her with raised eyebrows.

"May I resume?" he asked.

"I...Yes Ser," she replied.

"Do you solemnly swear to uphold the teachings of the Chantry during your servitude?" he asked.

"I do," she replied.

"Do you solemnly swear to uphold the Law of the Chantry?" he asked.

She sighed. She was bored and all she wanted to do was go out into the training yard to work on her sword skills.

"I do," she replied.

"Then in the eyes of the Maker and the Grand Cleric, I award you with the title of Knight-Captain," he said and she let out a startled gasp. She was not aware of this. He told her she was going to be a lieutenant. There was no mention of her being made Captain and as far as she was concerned, she was the youngest person to be made captain in the long history of the Templar Order.

"I accept my title with gratitude and I will always remain loyal to the Templars. I will always keep the mages best interests at heart and I will do anything to protect them from themselves," she stated solemnly. She cast her eyes around and this time they rested on the green eyes of the First Enchanter.

He was watching her sadly knowing nothing would ever come from the solid friendship they had. She chose her path and he was choosing his. With reluctance and sadness, he turned away from her and he shuffled away from them. He had things to do and one of them was mentoring young mages, fresh from their mother's skirts. He hated mentoring them because it brought back painful memories of his separation from his mother when he was only six years old.

Meredith watched in disbelief, heart thumping painfully as he turned away from her without acknowledging her. They both had differing opinions on the handling of mages in Kirkwall and they often argued for hours about it, but both were aware of the increasing tension between them, but it was not a line they could ever cross for it was forbidden by the law.

Meredith sighed as she slowly made her way through the group of Templars who were cheering and clapping their approval, but she was too despondent to acknowledge them. She wanted to go out into the training fields and clash swords with the young men, who gave her a run for her sovereigns, but as she headed for door, she noticed Orsino peering out at her from his office and she couldn't help smiling quietly to herself. He beckoned to her and she warily approached him. As soon as she was within arm's reach, he roughly grabbed her by the upper arm. She flinched when he dug his nails into her arm but at the same time she found it strangely exciting.

"First Enchanter, what are you doing?" she asked as he dragged her into his office, slamming the door shut behind them. She was feeling bewildered, so she shrugged herself free from his grasp and she gave him slight smite. He staggered backwards, looking rather alarmed, but he quickly recovered himself when he caught her magnificent blue eyes. It was enough to make him weak at the knees. He shakily sat down and pointed to a chair. She nodded and she obliged him. They sat in tense silence each trying to work out what the other was thinking.

He was only ten years older than Meredith and from the first day she joined the Templar Order, he felt something for her and right now his heart was thumping loudly in his chest. He lowered his gaze briefly wondering if she could hear his heart.

"You wanted to see me, I assume, otherwise you wouldn't have dragged me into your office," she said quietly as she folded her hands in her lap. She was anxious for a reason she did not fully understand.

"Meredith," he said softly.

"It is Knight-Captain, but you already know than seen you were there towards the end of my ceremony," she said quietly.

He raised his brilliant green eyes to meet her blue eyes and to him, they were the soul of a beautiful woman. He smiled warmly at her and she reluctantly returned the smile.

"I apologise for not being at your ceremony as I promised, Meredith," he said softly as he rested his hands on the desk. She lowered her gaze and she couldn't help noticing how slender his fingers and hands were. She was so tempted to take one of his hands into hers, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

"Why were you not there?" she asked.

"I...I...don't know. I...I," he stammered and he wanted to kick himself for stumbling over his words as if he was a young teenager.

"You promised you would be there...To give me moral support, Orsino," she said sadly as she went back to twisting her hands anxiously. He noticed her agitation or was it nervousness on her part, he briefly wondered as he somewhat reluctantly stood up and he came around his desk to stand in front of her. She briefly glanced at him and then she lowered her eyes once again because her cheeks were growing warm.

"Meredith, please look at me," he said softly as he gently lifted her chin. Her cheeks burned even more at the contact and she felt his magic stir beneath his fingertips.

"What do you want?" she asked, abruptly standing up. She was not much taller than he was and to her he appeared taller than the average male elf as most of the elves she came into contact with were at least a head shorter than she was. He sighed, stepping away from her. She was too close and it was causing him to ache all over.

"I am really sorry, Meredith. I know there is nothing I can do to make you feel better. I brought you here to congratulate you. I am proud of your achievement, but at the same time it worries me," he explained. She glared at him because she wanted more than just his congratulations and she was growing angrier as the minutes ticked by. She desperately needed to go to the training ground to vent her frustration on something or someone.

"Why should it worry you? You know my thoughts on mages...If you knew, you would be more understanding of the way I feel about them," she blurted out knowing she did not think of him as such.

"Then tell me, otherwise this is going to get us nowhere. I don't like the way we are treated in Kirkwall as if we are criminals for being born with the gift of magic. The gift you call a curse...and yet...," he tried to explain. He was trying so hard not to give himself away and he was failing miserably, but whether she was aware of it, he did not know.

"And yet, what, First Enchanter?" she asked coolly. With those words _First Enchanter_, he knew the conversation was over. He did know how to respond to her sudden change in tone of voice. He sadly lowered his gaze and he shuffled back around his desk and he sat down. In an effort to distract himself, he pulled out a piece of parchment and he furiously began writing on it. He did not even blink when the door closed, but that did nothing to ease his beating heart. His office felt cold and empty without the solid presence of Meredith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

"Again," Templar Michael said as he danced triumphantly around Meredith and this only infuriated her. She was not used to losing and it was showing. She tried in vain to block another incoming attack, but she was not successful. She felt the blade cut her arm and it enraged her and with the determination of a Mabari hound, she went in for the attack and she deftly stuck her leg out as he charged her effectively tripping him up and he went flailing to the ground. She laughed loudly as she pranced around him, but she was distracted by Orsino who was watching her from the shadows. She felt her confidence waiver and she instinctively wanted to go to him, but as she moved, she felt the vice like grip of Michael's hand on her leg and before she realised it, he tripped her, sending her sprawling across the gravel.

"What did I tell you about not losing your focus, Meredith?" Michael asked, looming over her. She tried to move, but she only whimpered. She was injured, but she was not sure where except for the dull throbbing pain in her ribs. She tried again to sit up, but she collapsed onto her stomach and she started sobbing much to her chagrin.

Orsino swallowed hard when Meredith tried to sit up and she failed miserably. He realised she was injured and the fact that a templar had harmed her, enraged him, but he quickly composed himself as he made his way to where she was lying on her stomach.

"Meredith?" Orsino enquired as he hesitantly touched her back. He felt her muscles tense and she whimpered. She turned her head and Orsino was surprised to see the tears running freely down her cheek. He gently wiped them away.

"Can you move?" he asked softly not caring if the templars saw the deep concern and anxiety on his face and it wouldn't surprise him if they saw something else.

"Orsino," she whimpered. He indicated Michael to help him and he reluctantly obliged. He hated mages and the less he had to do with them the better.

"Was it really necessary to do that?" Orsino asked.

"It was a practise round, First Enchanter. If she kept her focus, it would not have happened," Michael replied.

They gently turned Meredith onto her back and she gazed unseeingly at the sky above her. Her whole body was throbbing painfully and it was not only because she was injured. Orsino's touch invoked intense emotion in her and she was barely keeping her true emotions from showing.

"Meredith?" Orsino called. She blinked and the welcome face of Orsino slowly came into focus, but it faded when she felt another stab of pain. She tried to find something to hold onto her and Orsino realised what she wanted. He reluctantly reached for her hand and with the last bit of strength he had, he stifled the soft sigh that was threatening to burst forth as she curled her hand into his.

"I will need to get her to the sanatorium, Michael. Please will you assist me?" Orsino asked.

"Why? What is wrong with her?" Michael asked.

"Can you not hear by her laboured breathing? As good as your intentions were at teaching her a lesson, I think you have broken a couple of her ribs," Orsino replied

"Maker, help me that was not my intention. It was only a practise round, First Enchanter," Michael explained.

"I know, but please help me?" Orsino asked.

"Do you think I can lift her?" he asked.

"No, we need a stretcher," Orsino replied.

"I will fetch one. You sit tight and I won't be long," Michael offered. He was feeling terrible. He never meant to hurt the woman, but he had and by the deep concern in Orsino's eyes, it was serious.

"Meredith?" Orsino called softly as he gently slapped her cheeks. She could feel his touch as if from a distance and she squirmed restlessly.

"Lay still," Orsino whispered; gently pressing his hand against her chest and he tried his best to avoid touching her small breasts and much to his surprise, she quietened down.

"Can you hear me?" Orsino asked, touching her cheek gently.

"Orsino?" she whispered hoarsely.

"I'm here and I will have you fixed up in no time," he said softly. He was gazing at her and for the first time, he noticed how fine her features were. He couldn't resist lightly running his finger along her jawline

o0o

Meredith stirred restlessly as Orsino and Michael placed her onto a very comfortable bed, but she did not have the energy to open her eyes. She was in too much pain and she was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Do you require further assistance?" Michael enquired. Orsino shook his head.

"I will take it from here, but I might need to use my healing magic," Orsino explained.

"As long as it is only healing magic you intend using, mage," Michael warned. Orsino sighed audibly.

"I don't intending using anything but –," he trailed away as Meredith whispered his name. Michael frowned his disapproval because he knew how they felt about each other even if they weren't quite aware of that fact themselves.

"Leave us, otherwise I will not be able to focus my magic," Orsino said politely. Michael took this as his permission to leave and he hastily walked away from them and out of the door. Orsino sighed in relief as he started unbuckling her light chestpiece. She only wore light armour during her training and he knew this was why she was injured. He watched her face as he removed the last buckle of her chest piece. He lifted her slightly to gain access to the straps at the back and his close proximity roused her completely.

"What...What are you doing?" she asked.

"Please try to relax, otherwise you will make it worse and please don't look at me in that way," he said quietly. Her blue eyes were full of distrust and he gently touched her cheek.

"I won't harm you, Meredith," he said softly. He removed her chest piece and he placed it on the chair next to the bed. He took a deep breath before he faced her because he knew his face would betray him.

"I am in so much pain," she whispered as he gently helped her lie against the pillows. He noticed the swell of her small breasts beneath her bra band and he wondered how they would feel in his hands, but he pushed the thought aside when he noticed the slight bruising on her rib cage. He gently examined her, trying his best not cause more discomfit, but she stayed his hands and she started crying again.

"Mmm...I know what you need...It will help you with the pain and it will give me the chance to heal you," he said softy as he bustled off to the medicine cabinet that was not too far from her bed. He took out a bottle of elfroot potion and he went back to her, but he paused a few feet away from her. She had removed her breast band and she was lying with eyes half-closed against the pillows.

"Drink some of this," Orsino said in an effort to distract himself from this beautiful woman who was lying on the bed looking so helpless and vulnerable.

"What is it?" she asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Elfroot potion...It will help, trust me, Meredith. Please trust me," he implored. She looked at his earnest expression and what she saw took her by complete surprise. He was concerned about her and she also saw a hint of desire in his beautiful green eyes. She always suspected he was interested in her and, maker help her, she was deeply attracted to him and she had been since she joined the Order five years ago.

"I...I do trust you...Will you please help me up?" she asked as she tried to sit up, but she whimpered and she could not prevent the hot tears from spilling over.

"Let me help you, Merri," he said softly as he pushed her down. He lightly ran his hands along her rib cage, frowning in concentration.

"How...How did you know?" she asked. Amelia was the only person who ever called her Merri, she recalled sadly. She missed her sister even though her sister killed her parents and most of the villagers when a demon possessed her.

"What?" he asked distractedly. He was finding it increasingly difficult to control his emotions. He continued examining her and when he felt the cracked rib beneath his hand, he drew on his healing magic.

"You called me Merri...How...How did you know?" she asked.

"I...I have always thought of you as Merri," he replied, blushing slightly. He was also finding it difficult to focus his magic. He wasn't too sure if it was the Lyrium running in her veins that was reacting to his mana or the fact that he was fully aroused. He was thankful for his robes. At least she wouldn't see, but now she was gazing at him and she gently reached out and touched his cheek.

"You are beautiful," she whispered and he sighed impatiently.

"Just take it easy," he said as he gently removed her hand and once again she curled it into his. He simply could not resist, so he brought her hand to his lips and he kissed it. She made no move to stop him so he gently kissed it again savouring in the softness of her skin.

He caught her eye and to his surprise, she was blushing and her blue eyes were sparkling. She wanted him, that much was certain, but common sense prevailed. He lowered her hand onto her chest and he resumed his healing of her. She allowed her eyes to close and she held fast to the warmth his kiss left on her hand.

He quickly covered her with a sheet because she was fast asleep and he wanted to protect her modesty. He pulled a chair closer to the bed and he sat down. He was going to keep vigil until he was certain she was out of any immediate danger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

Meredith awoke around midnight feeling extremely thirsty and uncomfortable. As her eyes got used to the dark sanatorium, she noticed Orsino fast asleep in a chair and she could not help smiling. She recalled the way he kissed her hand and how it made her feel and maker help her, she wanted more from him. She tried to sit up, but she whimpered and Orsino's eyes shot open and he quickly came to her side.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"I am thirsty and I am still in pain," she replied.

"Then drink more Elfroot Potion...It will help and I will bring you something to drink," he said softly. He turned away from her, but she caught hold of his arm and he paused. He could feel his magic react to what little Lyrium she had in her blood stream and he found it strangely arousing.

"I...I won't be long," he said softly as he turned back to her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling brightly. Maker you are beautiful, he thought as he reluctantly sat next to her.

"Thank you for staying with me, Orsino," she said softly.

"I...I couldn't leave you alone, Merri, not when you were in so much pain," he explained softly as he gently twined his fingers with hers. He was surprised at how slender her fingers were and what surprised him even more was that her hand fitted so comfortably into his. He looked away, trying to bring his emotions under control, but he was unsuccessful because she was massaging his hand.

"I...I don't know if I can deny the way you are make me feel for much longer," he said quietly as he once again looked at her. She was watching him with a dreamy expression and he could not resist anymore. Before she had a chance to even register what he was doing, he was kissing her and she froze. He realised it because he pulled away from her and he wanted to move away from her, but she was holding his hand too tightly.

"I do apologise. I don't know what came over me...It...It won't happen again," he said, but she was not going to listen to him. She was soaring because his kiss made her feel as free as a bird and she wanted more.

"I...I...Please just kiss me, Orsino," she said softly as she gently tugged him closer.

"Is this wise? Do you know what it might do to us?" he asked.

She laughed. "Do you really think I care about that at this moment?" she asked as she gave him another tug. She was aching for him, but she was also nervous because it would be the first time she was with a man.

"Oh Merri, I can't tell you how much I care about you, but we on opposite ends," he reminded her.

"I only want what is best for the mages, Orsino. You...," she murmured. She wanted to tell him about Amelia, but she was afraid of what he might think of her.

"Tell me, Merri. It might help," he suggested as he gently pried her hand out of his, but she protested.

"Please don't let me go," she whispered.

"Do you have any idea what this means for us, if this goes further?" Orsino asked. He actually did not care, but he wanted to make sure she was alright with it.

"Orsino, please? I...I..." she stammered, turning away from him. She was never very good at expressing her feelings, yet she desperately wanted to tell him how much she cared for him.

"What do you want to tell me?" he asked gently as he tentatively pressed his palm against her cheek. She was deeply touched by his simple gesture and she reached out and pressed her palm against his cheek. She was surprised at how smooth his skin felt despite the stubble on his cheeks.

"I...I care deeply about you and I have since I joined the Order," she replied and he was surprised at her admission. He always suspected she was attracted to him, but to hear her finally admit it to him was something else entirely. He was not too sure how to respond. He looked away from her, but she turned him towards her.

"Just kiss me, Orsino," she whispered and that was all the encouragement he needed. He gently pulled her up and he cupped her beautiful face. He lowered his lips to hers and when they met; their world went spinning wildly out of control. She wrapped her arms around him and she lay down, taking him with her as their kiss deepened. He deftly slid his tongue into her mouth to meet hers and they began a wild dance that sent them soaring to the heavens and back again.

"Sweet Maker," he murmured breaking apart so that they could breathe. He was pleased to see her flushed cheeks and her sparkling blue eyes and he smiled, kissing her on her forehead.

"Now the truth is finally revealed after all these years," he teased and she laughed. He was right. They had been denying themselves for too long.

"I care deeply about you, Orsino and maker help me, and I can no longer deny it. I don't care what everyone else thinks, but maker help me, I want you...but," she trailed away. She was too embarrassed to tell him she was a virgin and he seemed to realise this for he gently kissed her on the mouth.

"When you ready, but for now, you need to get your strength back," he said quietly and he reluctantly released her. He knew it would cause an absolute uproar in the Circle if word went around about them being more than friendly colleagues.

"Orsino please?" She could not believe she was begging him to kiss her again. She was tingling and maddeningly so. Her whole being was aching uncontrollably for his touch.

He glanced at her and he saw more than desire in her beautiful blue eyes and with a start, he realised, even if she did not, that she was in love with him and he felt flattered and touched. She may have difficulty in expressing the way she was feeling, but her eyes were a dead giveaway. He smiled at her as he reached for her hand and he brought to his lips where he gently kissed her. She elicited a low sigh and it did nothing to ease his ache to be buried deeply inside her sweet warmth. He caught her eye as he moved his lips to wrist and he slowly kissed his way up her soft, muscled arm. As he reached her neck, she pulled him into her arms and she eagerly sought out his mouth.

"Merri," he whispered against her mouth as he gently coaxed it open and with sweet delight, she allowed him entrance. She, in the mean time, was running her hands down the sides of his body and he was trying his best to keep control of the situation. His eyes darted nervously to the door, but there was no one there and he allowed himself to relax slightly. She was getting frustrated because she could feel he was not completely relaxed and she wondered if she should allow this to go any further. As she was about to push him away, he found her soft breast and he started kneading it gently and she moaned against his mouth. He paused when he heard movement outside and with reluctance, he forced himself away from her, leaving her feeling bewildered and rejected.

"Orsino?" she asked, voice heavily disappointed, but he reassured her by touching her cheek.

"When you are well, Meredith, we can discuss this again, but for now, I don't need you to get too excited. Your broke your ribs and you need to rest for a couple of days and I need to go to bed. I...I am sure you will sleep the rest of the night," he said as he covered her with a sheet. He smiled down at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You go to sleep, Meredith and I will check on you much later. If you need me, send someone and I will come immediately," he said softly as he gave her hand another squeeze. She closed her eyes and once he was satisfied she was sleeping he quietly exited the room and he hastily returned to his own quarters. He sat on his bed and buried his head in his hands, willing himself to calm down so that he could think rationally about what transpired. He knew he was in love with her and he also knew it was forbidden, but did he really care, he thought as he took his time removing his robes. He absentmindedly wondered how it would feel holding Meredith's toned body against his medium frame and he had a feeling she would fit into him so comfortably just as her hand fitted into his.

She, in the meantime, was wide awake and she was trying to work through her feelings for this man. She closed her eyes, but the memory of him kissing her came flooding back and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

_What is the matter with me? How can I even consider..._ Her thoughts trailed away as another image of him kissing her danced through her mind. She frowned as an ache she was unfamiliar with, spread through her loins, to her stomach and into her heart and she tried stifling the moan that was going to escape. Her eyes darted nervously around and she realised with a start that she wanted to be with him. She felt safe in his arms and she wanted to experience it again but if she dared stealing into his quarters, he might not receive her so willingly, but at the same time, she knew he would. She was tempted to go to him, but instead she rolled onto her side forgetting about her bruised ribs and intense pain swept through her body.

"Blast," she cursed, hot tears streaming down her cheeks and she desperately tried reaching the bottle of elfroot potion that was on the table next to the bed, but she was in too much pain. She gave up as she tentatively rolled onto her back, stretching herself and she refocused her attention on flexing her toes. A trick she learnt many years ago and it always worked. She worked each muscle and eventually she fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
